WrestleMania XXV
WrestleMania XXV (also marketed as The 25th Anniversary of WrestleMania) was the 25th annual WrestleMania professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). It took place on April 5, 2009, at Reliant Stadium in Houston, Texas. The event featured talent from all three WWE brands: Raw, SmackDown, and ECW. It was the second WrestleMania to be held in Houston, with the first being WrestleMania X-Seven at the Reliant Astrodome, which was held in 2001. Event summary "Miss WrestleMania" Battle Royal Santino Marella may not have been allowed to compete for the coveted crown of "Miss WrestleMania" at the silver anniversary of WWE's greatest spectacle … but it didn't stop his "twin sister" Santina from besting 24 other Divas in Sunday's Diva Battle Royal. While more than 70,000 raucous fans inside Reliant Stadium, and the rest of the world watching the 25th Anniversary of WrestleMania at home, rocked out to Kid Rock's live performance of his hit single "So Hott," that was hardly the term to describe "Santina's" surprise entrance, joining the Divas in their battle royal. The WWE Universe was more than excited to see WWE Diva Alumni returning to the ring for this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. Former Divas Joy Giovanni, Miss Jackie, Molly Holly, Sunny, the recently-retired Victoria and Torrie Wilson all made their way to the ring in hopes of once more achieving WWE glory on The Grandest Stage of Them All. An all-out brawl began the match, with a flurry of fast-paced action, as one suspect Diva -- clad in pink shoes, a pink skirt and black form-fitting top -- watched the action as it unfolded within the squared circle. As one Diva after the next was strewn on the floor outside the ring, it came down to Beth Phoenix and Women's Champion Melina. As Beth Phoenix attempted to throw Melina out of the ring, the low-key Diva flipped The Glamazon to the floor, eliminating both she and the Women's Champion. As Phoenix glared back inside the ring, the unknown Diva revealed her name: Santina Marella, Santino's twin sister from Italy. And though Santino's twin sister may have taken the crown of "Miss WrestleMania" and danced in the ring after receiving her crown, on this night, hopefully, the memorable appearances of past Divas will ease the ugly memories of "Santina" for the WWE Universe. Results * "Miss WrestleMania" Battle Royal with Mae Young as special guest time keeper: Santina Marella won by last eliminating Beth Phoenix > Also in the match were Alicia Fox, Brie Bella, Eve Torres, Gail Kim, Jackie Gayda, Jillian Hall, Joy Giovanni, Katie Lea Burchill, Kelly Kelly, Layla, Maria, Maryse, Melina, Michelle McCool, Mickie James, Molly Holly, Natalya, Nikki Bella, Rosa Mendes, Sunny, Tiffany, Torrie Wilson and Victoria. Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: Lilian Garcia (Raw) Image gallery 9788994.jpg 9789006.jpg 9789018.jpg 9789042.jpg 9789060.jpg 9789072.jpg 9789098.jpg 9789110.jpg 9789122.jpg 9789134.jpg 9789146.jpg 9789158.jpg 9789170.jpg 9789182.jpg 9789194.jpg 9789206.jpg 9789218.jpg 9789230.jpg 9789248.jpg 9789272.jpg 9789296.jpg 9789314.jpg Category:2009 pay-per-view events Category:WWE pay-per-view events Category:Alicia Fox Category:Beth Phoenix Category:Brie Bella Category:Candice Michelle Category:Eve Torres Category:Gail Kim Category:Jackie Gayda Category:Jillian Hall Category:Joy Giovanni Category:Katie Lea Category:Kelly Kelly Category:Layla Category:Lilian Garcia Category:Mae Young Category:Maria Category:Maryse Category:Melina Category:Michelle McCool Category:Mickie James Category:Molly Holly Category:Natalya Category:Nikki Bella Category:Rosa Mendes Category:Sunny Category:Tiffany Category:Torrie Wilson Category:Vickie Guerrero Category:Victoria